Run the Fox to Ground (Episode 3.2)
At the beginning, Tyndall had this to say: Tyndall: "Things are heating up, Warrior. We've received reports that an important meeting will be taking place soon. A meeting between Veil, and someone powerful. We're not sure who she's meeting; that's where you come in. We need you to get into that meeting, however you can. The first step is finding the location. Search all of the computers at the location on your HUD. If you run into any interference, do as you will." So I went to the building and had to search three computers to get information off of. The computers said nothing but code so I'm not going to list it. There were also around four or five Masked Men that I had to kill. Operator: Okay... I'm reading 3 computer terminals in there. We should be able to put together the info and figure out where this meeting place is at... Computer: D 230 Computer: L 240 Computer: E 210 Operator: Seems like some sort of code... I'll forward it to Tyndall and Gray, and see if they can turn up anything. In the meantime, get out of there! When I left, Tyndall told me this: Tyndall: "Gray has run those numbers through his encryption programs, and turned up a couple of likely spots. The Machines are helping us again, hitting one of the spots. We need you to get the other one. Head on it. Take care of any opposition you encounter, and find out who Veil is meeting!" So I went to the location and began to look around the building. I found nothing but when I went into one room my operator came up and said this: Operator: "What in the world, the signals were there a moment ago and now there's just this weird residual signal. It seems familiar somehow... More to the point, though. I've got a destination on these signals too. The Machines are already on their way. You'd better head on over before they get all the glory." I left the building and then Tyndall said this: Tyndall: "I just got cut off from Gray. We've been in constant communication up to this point, what can that mean? Maybe the Machines need our help! Get to the new meeting location as fast as you can, Warrior!" So I went to the building and began to look around. Right away I found what I was supposed to see. There were dead Zionist everywhere- like 10 of them. My operator said this: Operator: "Oh no... those are dead Zion operatives! And not a live signal on the screen... what happened here? I think you should get out of there, {redpill_name}." I left the building, which ending the mission. Tyndall came up with this ending note: Tyndall: "This is a sad day, Warrior. Apparently one of our hovercraft crews got a little too hot headed, and went in with no backup. And somehow... somehow, someone unplugged their jacks. Keep this in mind. Don't let your emotions run away with you... we now have no idea who this meeting was with. And we don't know who unplugged those poor souls... Keep in touch. This is not over." *Episode 3.2: Propoganda NPCs *Cypherite Hacker *Cypherite Rifleman Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 3.2) Category:Episode 3.2 Missions